pitch_perfectfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Riff-Off
Le Riff-Off est une battle organisée entre les quatre groupes acapella de l'Université Barden après que ceux-ci aient sélectionnées leurs nouveaux membres. Règles Le Riff-Off est basé sur deux règles simples : #Chanter une chanson appartenant à la catégorie sélectionnée. #Interrompre un autre groupe en commençant une chanson par le même mot que le dernier de la chanson de l'autre groupe. Si au moins un membre d'un groupe ne respecte pas une de ces règles, l'équipe au complet est éliminée de la compétition. Catégories A l'Université, Justin fait tourner une roue virtuelle sur laquelle figurent 16 catégories ainsi que 8 sélections libres. Ces catégories sont : * Années 80 au féminin * Chansons qui parlent de sexe * Michael Jackson noir * Michael Jackson blanc * Rock chrétien * Groupes chevelus * Bande-originales de télévision * Époque reggae * Medium Rock * The Judds * Duos célèbres * Chansons des Black Eyed Peas surestimées * Chansons de poupées * Chansons ruinées par Glee * Party Rock Anthem * Chanteurs laids Paroles Les années 80 au féminin Bumper : Oh Mickey, you're so fine Bumper et les Treblemakers You're so fine you blow my mind Hey Mickey, Hey Hey Hey Mickey Oh Mickey, you're so fine ---- Barballonnée : You're so fine and you're mine I'll be yours till the end of time Cause you make me feel Yeah you make me feel (BU Harmonic #3 : Ooh yeah) So shiny and new (BU Harmonic #3 : Oh yeah) Like a virgin (BU Harmonic #4 : Like a virgin) Touched for the very first time (BU Harmonic #4 : Touched for the first time) Like the ---- Aubrey : Like the one in me That's O.K. Let's see how you do it Aubrey et les Bellas : Put up your dukes Let's get down to it Hit me with your best shot Why don't you hit me with your best shot Hit me with your best shot Fire away ---- High Note #2 : Away - ay... It must have been love But it's over now But it's over right now Chansons qui parlent de sexe Cynthia Rose : Na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on, come on, come on Cause I may be bad (Stacie : come on come on I like it like it come on) But I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air (Stacie : come on come on I like it like it come on) I don't care I love the smell of it Cynthia Rose and Stacie : Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me Cynthia Rose : Cause I may be bad (Stacie : Come on, come on, I like it like it come on) But I'm perfectly good at it Sex ---- Donald : Sex baby Let's talk about you and me Let's talk about all the good things And the bad things that may be Let's talk about sex (Bumper : Alright) Let's talk about sex (Bumper : A little bit, a little bit) Let's talk about sex, baby ---- Stacie : Baby, all through the night Stacie and Fat Amy : I'll make love to you Like you want me too And I ---- Jesse : And I guess it's just the woman in you That brings out the man in me I know I can't help myself You're all in the world to me Jesse with Treblemakers : It feels like the first time It feels like the very first time It feels like the first time It ---- Beca : It's going down, fade to Blackstreet The homies got RB, collab' creations Bump like acne, No doubt I put it down, never slouch As long as my credit can vouch A dog couldn't catch me, straight up Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves Attracting honeys like a magnet Giving them eargasms with my mellow accent Still moving this flavor >ith the homies Blackstreet and Teddy The original rump shakers Shorty get down, good Lord Baby got 'em open all over town Strictly biz, she don't play around Cover much ground, got game by the pound (Fat Amy : Getting paid is a forte) Each and every day, true player way I can't get her outta my mind (Fat Amy : Well) I think about the girl all the time (Cynthia Rose : Oh ooh) Beca et les Bellas : I like the way you work it No diggity, I got to bag it up, Baby (x6) Beca : We out Résultats * Les High Notes sont éliminés en premier à la fin de la première catégorie après que l'un de leur membre ait tenté d'interpréter "It Must Have Been Love" de Roxette. * N'ayant pas participé dans la deuxième catégorie, les BU Harmonics sont éliminés d'office. * Les Bellas sont éliminées à l'issu de la seconde catégorie dans laquelle Beca Mitchell a chanté "It's" au lieu de "It". * Les Treblemakers remportent le Riff-Off ainsi que le microphone utilisé par Hoobastank au Schnee Performing Arts Centre. Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Pitch Perfect Catégorie:The Barden Bellas Catégorie:The Treblemakers Catégorie:The High Notes Catégorie:The BU Harmonics